A Journey of Love
by Peace etc
Summary: This is James and Lily in their 5th year and their journey through Hogwarts, Siriusoc and Remusoc. James's best friend Mabel just happens to be Lily best friend too. How can she live with always having to be near James? please rr, thanks!
1. Default Chapter

This is a James and Lily story, and also a Sirius and other story, and some Lupin and other as well! Hope you like!   
  
"Mabel!!!" Lily screamed running up to her best friend at King's Cross station.   
  
"Lily!!!" She screamed back hugging her friend. Lily had sparkling green eyes with long wavy auburn hair. She was quite pretty, but didn't seem to think so. She was more into books and studying then worrying about how she looked. Mabel felt the same way, except her books and studying was replaced by Quidditch; she was the Chaser on the Gryffindor team. She was one of those natural beauties, with curly brown hair going past her shoulders and deep cornflower blue eyes.   
  
"It's been too long!" Lily responded laughing.  
  
"Hey Lily," Lily looked over next to Mabel just noticing the guy standing next to her. James Potter stood with a boyish smile adoring his face, with his scruffy dark hair falling into his eyes.  
  
"Potter," She replied nodding. Their history had not always been good. Well, it was a complicated story. It was hard though for Lily to hate him, because he was Mabel's best friend, before Lily and their other friend Tassi. You see Mabel had known him since she was a baby, so she didn't find him as revolting as Lily did.  
  
"Mabel, Lily!!!" Tassi called. Tassi had dirty blonde hair that just went down to her shoulders, out of all of them she was the one who cared the most about how she looked.   
  
"Tassi!" They cried in unison running over to their friend. The three girls collapsed in giggles as they all met hugging, again ignoring James, or in Mabel's case forgetting about him.   
  
"Hey, May?" James said trying to get his best friend's attention.  
  
"Yeah?" She questioned, turning to him.  
  
"I'm going to go find the guys," He told her. "I'll meet back up with you on the train," Smiling at Mabel, he left to go find his friends.  
  
James left and walked up to a group of boys that were standing far from the girls, but had their eyes on them. It was the Marauders. Sirius Black to him with his charming good looks that no girl could deny, with his long black hair and striking dark eyes. Remus Lupin was beside him he had light sandy brown hair and looked a bit pale, but none the less good-looking. And, lastly was Peter a short stout boy, no one understood how he got with the Marauders, but there he was.   
  
"Look at them…" Sirius said, they boys looked across the room at the three girls.  
  
"Lily's really pretty, eh?" James told them grinning.  
  
"If you like the bookworm type," Sirius replied. "When did you get here, Prongs?"   
  
"Couple minutes ago, came with Mabel," He explained. "I was at her house,"   
  
"Mabel's looking good." Peter stated. Remus nodded in agreement.  
  
"Definitely, she's quite the looker." Remus smiled.  
  
"Hands off," Sirius told the other boys.   
  
"You're going to try and get with Mabel?" James asked in disbelief, knowing Mabel had never liked his other best friend Sirius. She had always seen him as a bad influence on James.   
  
"Try? No, I'm going to get with her." He stated confident.   
  
"Yeah right," Lupin laughed. Peter and James chuckled along as well. Well, Sirius just looked at them hurt.  
  
"You don't think I can get her?" He questioned them.  
  
"Mate, she's going out with Dan Macgregor." Lupin told him.  
  
"How would you know?" Sirius asked upset.  
  
"I saw her this summer…" He replied shortly.  
  
"You saw Mabel this summer?" Sirius asked shocked. "I knew James would, but you too Moony?"   
  
"And, Lily…" He added.  
  
"You saw Lily this summer?" James questioned, it was his turn to be shocked.  
  
"And, Tassi," He finished, grinning.  
  
"What?" Peter, Sirius, and James asked curious.  
  
"Tassi and I kinda hooked up at the end of last year, and well we spent part of the summer together, and well weren't you except her two best friends to be there?" He told us.  
  
"You and Tassi?" James questioned.  
  
"Yup!" He responded grinning happily.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It was a spur of a moment kinda thing…" Looking up they saw Tassi coming over smiling, with Lily reluctantly following her. "Tassi!" Lupin hugged his girlfriend.   
  
"Lily," James nodded politely. "May," He smiled at his friend.   
  
"Hello," Lily said coldly.   
  
"Jamie, long time no see," Mabel laughed.   
  
"So, who do you think will be Quidditch captain?" Peter asked Mabel trying to make conversation, while Tassi and Lupin appear to devour each other.  
  
"Don't know," She shrugged, not wanting to make small talk with Peter. She had never really liked him.  
  
"So, you and Dan Macgregor," Sirius said, looking at Mabel. James shot him a look saying you shouldn't go there.  
  
"What about Dan and I?" Mabel questioned on the edge of anger.  
  
"When did you two get together?" Sirius asked grinning.  
  
"Why would you care? You haven't spoken like two nice words to me in three years, only your usual perverted thoughts." She responded, "C'mon Lily lets go get on the train, Tas, Jamie, we'll save you a spot." She told her friends. The two girls sauntered off, unknowing that three of the guys were staring at their asses.   
  
"Nice asses," Sirius grinned, watching them go.  
  
"For sure," James replied, with a similar grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah," Peter said, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Boys," Tassi said, grabbing Lupin's hand and following her friends. Finding Lily and Mabel on the train, Lupin and Tassi went to sit with them.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Peter asked when they were standing in the hallway of the train.  
  
"Sit with them," Sirius replied as if Peter was dumb, and walked into the compartment where Lupin and Tassi had gone. Ignoring Lily's and Mabel's sighs of frustration, he went and sat right between them, with James looking shocked at the door. "Hey, Jamie there's a spot right here," he said moving closer to Mabel, allowing room for James beside Lily. "Sorry, Pete, no room, guess you gotta sit with them," He said, pointing across to the couple already making out.   
  
"Can you move over a bit?" Mabel asked uncomfortable. Sirius was completely squished against her.   
  
"Sorry, dear, no room," He grinning, leaning back, and placing his arm around her back.   
  
"Black, what are you doing?" She asked annoyed.   
  
"Providing you with room, where my arm had been," Sirius told her grinning as he moved even closer to her.   
  
"I'm with Mabel, can you boys please move!" Lily questioned, just as annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, Lily, but there really is no room, we'd switch compartments, but Lupin's here. The marauders have to share a compartment, it's tradition, we've done it since first year…" James told her, secretly enjoying the closeness. Sirius really was brilliant. "May you don't mind do you?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I'd prefer to be next to you," She told him, shooting a dirty look at a smirking Sirius.   
  
Lily sighed this was going to be a long train ride. Everything was pretty quiet until, trouble showed up, no it wasn't Malfoy or anything, it was Dan Macgregor.   
  
"Mabel, I've been looking for you," He said warmly as he entered the compartment, glaring at Sirius being so close to his girl. Sirius grinned and leaned into Mabel, knowing it was bothering Macgregor.  
  
"Dan!" She exclaimed, quickly jumping out of the seat. "I've missed you!" She told him as they hugged.   
  
"Same here," He replied, going to kiss her.  
  
"Dan, not to be mean or anything, but can we do this elsewhere, I really don't want to kiss here," She said, looking around the compartment, and then glaring at a smiling Sirius.   
  
"Alright, how'd you end up in a compartment with Black and Lupin?" He asked, completely ignoring Peter.   
  
"Tassi and Lupin are together," She told him, looking at the other couple, who were sitting and watching holding hands.   
  
"We can go on double dates!" Tassi exclaimed happily, but neither Remus nor Dan looked too happy.  
  
"Want to go find an empty compartment?" Dan whispered in her ear, but still loud enough, that most people in the compartment over heard. Especially since they were all trying too.   
  
"Of course," Mabel grinned at her boyfriend. "I'll be back," She told her friends, leaving hand and hand with Dan.  
  
"Want to go find an empty compartment?" Sirius imitated Dan, in an annoying voice. The Marauders all laughed, and surprisingly Lily was biting her lips to keep from laughing at her friend's boyfriend.  
  
"May," James called her back. Turning around she poked her head back in the compartment, nodding for Danny to go ahead.  
  
"Remember what we talked about," James told her in a serious voice.  
  
"I know, Jamie," She gave him a reassuring smile, closing the compartment door and leaving.  
  
"He seems like a creep," Remus observed.  
  
"What were you talking about James?" Sirius asked, "When you told her to remember…?"   
  
"Nothing big, just, I just worry about her," He admitted. Lily looked at him shocked.  
  
"You don't like him either?" She questioned. James looked back at her confused, was she actually speaking to him like a normal human being?   
  
"He's not all that bad once you know him," Tassi said trying to defend him.  
  
"I don't know Tas, what about that time in the summer?" Lily brought up, obviously disliking Dan.   
  
"Well, we can't be certain that anything happened…" Tassie said, still trying to like the guy. "…But, I guess all evidence lies to him,"   
  
"What happened?" Sirius questioned curious.   
  
"Nothing," Lily stated, not wanting to tell her friends personal life.  
  
"Lily tell us please, she's my best friend too. I mean I thought something was up, although I had no proof, but…" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, Lil, Mabel doesn't even know we know, so it's not like we're breaking her word." Tassie stated.  
  
"Fine. It's nothing big, it's just when were at Mabel's during the summer, Dan came by, so naturally we left them alone, right so they could be together. I mean back then we thought he was a good guy, but then he left so we went to go find Mabel, and we found her in front of the bathroom mirror, using her wand to make bruises disappear," Lily explained. All boys were looking at her shocked now.  
  
"He hurt her?" Sirius asked upset.   
  
"That bastard!" James swore.   
  
"Wait till I get my hands on him!" Sirius threatened, going to stand up.  
  
"Me first," James told him, standing up and heading for the door.   
  
"No!!" Lily shouted. Both James and Sirius looked over at her curiously. "I mean you can't just go beat him up,"   
  
"Yeah, we even know if it really was him," Tassi replied.  
  
"What is she doing still with him?" James asked in disbelief.  
  
"We don't want to tell her what we saw, and she thinks she loves him. It was only one time, and we don't even know if it happened." Lily told them, trying to calm them down.  
  
"And, that justifies it?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"Hey, you guys." Mabel said reentering the compartment, everyone looked at her silently. "What's the matter?" She asked worriedly.   
  
"You're back fast," Lily replied, not answering the question.  
  
"Yeah well, one we couldn't find an empty compartment, and two they announced we're getting close to Hogwarts," She told them, everyone still just looked at her. "Are you guys sure you're ok?" She questioned them all.   
  
"Yeah, we're fine," Tassi told her friend. "Anywho, do you boys mind leaving a second as we put our robes on?" The boys grinned, their moods changing.  
  
"You sure we need to leave?" Sirius smirked, at the girls.  
  
"Definitely, c'mon, out you get," Lily said, shooing the boys out. Quickly the got into their robes. "So, what did you and Dan do?" Lily questioned Mabel.  
  
"Nothing really, I mean we kissed a bit, but y'know the kisses aren't exciting like when we first got together, they're rather dull now. I mean I don't get the same sensation anymore," She told them upset. "Are yours and Lupin's still intense?" She questioned Tassi.  
  
"Yeah," Tassi grinned.  
  
"Something is wrong them, it really is a shame." Mabel told them.  
  
"Aww, muffin," Lily joked.  
  
"We really need to find you a guy," Mabel said grinning. "Perhaps, James Potter," She suggested grinning.  
  
"Shut up you!" Lily shouted, trying to get her friends who had started the k-i-s-s-i-n-g song. And, that it was the boys entered into, all three girls shouting happily.   
  
"Girls?" Lupin asked, the girls were still unaware they were in the compartment.   
  
"Hello," Lily said, going back to how she always treated the boys. The train braked, moving all those who were standing, which were all in this compartment. The whole group fell together, as the train stopped.   
  
"Oww…" Everyone muttered trying to get up.   
  
"That's my arm!" Lily cried, as someone hit her by mistake.   
  
"Sorry," James muttered embarrassed.   
  
"Black get off of me!" Mabel called, from the bottom of the pile.   
  
"Oh, this is you Mabel?" He questioned, wiggling on top of her.   
  
"Not funny," She stated, trying to move him off of her, but my mistake touching his butt.  
  
"Didn't know you felt that way Mabel," He laughed, well her whole face turned red.   
  
"Get up Black!" She shouted, trying to hide her embarrassment. Finally all the compartment was standing up.   
  
Sirius smirked, "Who would have thought Mabel stroking my ass."   
  
"Stuff it Black!" She stated, dusting off her robes, and striding out of the compartment with Lily following her.   
  
"She wants me," He grinned, followed her out. The rest of the Marauders and Tassi just laughed. 


	2. The Feast

Getting off the train they all gathered in the carriages, getting more excited as they got closer to the castle.   
  
"I forgot how much I missed it here," Mabel whispered looking out the window of the carriage, as it approached Hogwarts.   
  
"Do you know how much I've missed you?" Dan Macgregor asked from next to her, going to kiss her.   
  
"Please… not here Dan," Mabel whispered quietly, nodding towards the two other sniggering passengers, some how they had gotten stuck with Peter and Sirius.   
  
"Don't mind us," Sirius told them.  
  
"Yeah, pretend we're not here," Peter added.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Mabel, why do you care if they see us snogging?" Dan questioned her, leaning closer.  
  
"Dan…" She began, but was cut off as he kissed her.   
  
"What's wrong baby?" He asked her, when she just sat there. "C'mon… May, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, I just don't feel comfortable- We're here…" She stated getting out of the carriage and ignoring the other companions.   
  
"May!" Lily called, walking up to her friend. "Thanks, for ditching me, I got stuck in a carriage with Potter," She complained, going up the steps with Mabel to the castle.  
  
"Ditched you? You totally ditched me! And, I was stuck with Black!" Mabel grumbled, shaking off Dan's arm when he came and casually draped his arm around her shoulder. "Not now Dan," She protested.   
  
"What are you pmsing?" He questioned frustrated. Shooting him an annoyed look, she grabbed Lily's hand and walked quickly to the Great Hall.  
  
"If he bothers you that much why do you date him?" Lily asked once they reached the Gryffindor table.   
  
"It's confusing," Mabel replied, glaring at the Marauders (minus James), who were all sitting listening to them, somehow they had reached the Great Hall before Lily and Mabel.  
  
"How?" Lily asked, ignoring the guys.  
  
"Look, can I tell you after? I'd rather not have these numbskulls over hear,"   
  
"Oh, for sure," Lily answered, just noticing the guys.   
  
"What's going on?" Tassi questioned, heading to the table with Remus, just having heard the last of the conversation.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Mabel replied, looking to Professor Dumbledore as he began the speech. "You don't have a trick planned do you?" She suddenly asked the guys curiously.   
  
"Not this year," James sighed, in disappointment.  
  
"Unfortunately we were stuck with these loserish good girls on the train, so we could plan anything," Sirius said smirking his infamous grin.  
  
"I am not a good girl!" Mabel exclaimed.  
  
"Care to prove it?" Sirius asked suggestively.   
  
"In your dreams Black!" She shot back, glaring across the table at him.  
  
"Every night," Sirius grinned. Knowing he was getting her rifled up. Knowing he had the ability to do that was good news. Just wait Mabel Sinclair…  
  
"Mabel, watch!" We all looked down the Gryffindor table at one of Mabel's older brothers who was trying to get her attention, "It's almost Sean's turn,"   
  
"Okay," She shouted back, and turned her attention to the Sorting Hat Ceremony. Mabel had three older brothers all in consecutive years Johnny 18 in 7th year, Mark was 17 in 6th year, Blake 16 in 5th year, and then Mabel 15 in 4th year. Now their youngest cousin Sean was entering Hogwarts as a 1st year.   
  
"Sean's finally here, eh?" James asked, watching as it got closer to Sean's turn.  
  
"Yeah, but he'll be in Gryffindor for sure," Mabel replied, watching closely as he went and put on the hat.   
  
"No question 'bout it," James replied, watching just as Sean pulled the hat over his head. Not even a second later, the hat was heard shouting out GRYFFINDOR. All the Gryffindor and especially the Sinclair's cheered loudly as he walked over. Smiling over at Mabel he took a seat with some new 1st year Gryffindors. "Knew it," James smirked, giving Evan a high five across the table.   
  
"Can you be anymore egoistical?" Lily asked quietly, taking a sip of the pumpkin juice.  
  
"Huh, what'cha say Evans?" He asked, giving his full attention to her.   
  
"Nothing," She replied in a sing song voice.   
  
"Oh, because I'm pretty sure I heard something… Unless Lily had actually said something, but then that would mean you're lying now? And, I was sure Ms. Evans never lied." James grinned over at Lily.   
  
"Anyway, Mabel," Lily turned to her friend, completely ignoring James. "Do you know who the heads are?"   
  
"Head girl is Fran Gills, she's kinda friends with Johnny so I know of her, and the head boy is Ethan Carter," She said, grinning. Ethan was best friends with Johnny and both Lily and Mabel had had a crush on him since first year.   
  
"Ooh, Ethan," Lily smiled. "He's so cute,"   
  
"Not only that he's such a nice guy too," Mabel added looking up from her food.  
  
"You guys are in to Carter?" Sirius asked laughing.   
  
"Who weren't be?" Questioned Tassi. "Although, he's not as cute as a certain 4th year," She grinned at Remus next to her.   
  
"Enough," Peter whined from next to Remus.  
  
"Thanks Peter for ruining the moment," Complained Tassi, smiling.   
  
"Lets go," Lily stood up, after Dumbledore made his announcements. And, the group follows the rest of the Gryffindor's upstairs to their tower. 


	3. Potions Class

"Ah, potions first period, can it suck anymore?" Asked Mabel looking up from her new schedule, they were all sitting a breakfast in the Great Hall and had just received their schedules.  
  
"At least we're all together," Smiled Tassi, from beside Remus.   
  
"That's good I guess," Nodded Mabel as she went along eating.  
  
"Good?" Lily laughed, looking towards the marauders. "Yeah, whatever… Well, we really should get going." Lily stood up dragging Mabel with her.  
  
"Wait, I'm not done eating!" She complained.   
  
"C'mon!" Hurried Lily just wanting to be at class on time, Mabel grabbed some toast from the table.  
  
"Lils I don't think we need to worry about being late, but-"  
  
"Let's go! Tas we'll see you there." And with that, she dragged Mabel out of the Great Hall.  
  
James's POV   
  
I watched as Lily left in a hurry and sighed I still hadn't had a chance to talk to her. Not that I knew what to say, but I did want to at least say something. Shaking my head, I told myself something I've been trying to get through my head for a while, 'Get over Evans!'  
  
"So, James, what do you think?" Sirius asked, completely oblivious to me zoning out.   
  
"Um, sorry what were we talking about?" I questioned, shaking out my previous thoughts.  
  
"Quidditch, remember?" He asked as if I was dumb.  
  
"Hey, you two we really should get going to potions," Remus said getting up with Tassi, and Peter following.   
  
"I guess we should go," I told them reluctantly getting up. Well, at least in potions I could see Lily, 'no, don't think that Potter,' I told myself. Walking down to the dungeons was anything but pleasant. It had a mildew kind of smell and not only that it was really cold.   
  
"Everyone take their seats," The potions master called out as we all entered. I could see Lily and Mabel already sitting at their table near the back, noticing me looking at them I got a wave from Mabel, but as usual I just got a cold glare from Lily. Ah well, things would change.  
  
"How come Mabel likes you so much?" Sirius asked from beside me. "I mean I've know her just as long, but she can't stand me!"   
  
"Well, Padfoot, why do you think?" I said, turning the question around.  
  
"Maybe, she's intimated by my charm," He replied jokingly.   
  
"Right," I told him, shaking my head.   
  
"I'm going to pair you up for today's assignment," The Professor called and began listing the pairs.   
  
"Why do they always spilt us up?" Peter complained.   
  
"Probably because if we were together we'd do nothing," Lupin reasoned. I was grinning however, because I was with Evans; let's see her try to ignore me now!! Sirius was with Tassi, Peter with Snape, Lupin with Narcissa, and poor Mabel was stuck with Lucius Malfoy.   
  
"So, Evans, you and me, eh?" I grinned, at her while she just shook her head and looked at the directions. "Ok, well, I'll go get the ingredients," I told her heading to the back of the classroom where all the materials were kept.   
  
Mabel's POV  
  
"Ms. Sinclair," Malfoy leered. How did I get so unlucky and stuck with him?  
  
"Malfoy," I slumped down on the stool next to him wanting more than anything for this class to be over already.  
  
"You shouldn't be hanging out with such mudbloods," He drawled, looking across the room at Lily. "You really should be a slytherin, like all purebloods.  
  
"Well, you really should shut up." I told him, standing up. "I'm going to go get the ingredients, you set up here," Walking away fast, I tried not to let what he said bother me.  
  
"How's it going?" James asked. He was standing at the back getting ingredients.  
  
"Well, so far he commented on my friends and how I should be in slytherin like the rest of the 'purebloods'" I replied, using air quotations around purebloods.   
  
James laughed, but then his demeanor changed, "Want me to get him for you?"   
  
"That be nice, but no I should be able to stand it," I told him, we both laughed when Malfoy turned around and I waved at him smiling.   
  
"Alright, but if you change your mind, then-"   
  
Interrupting him I finished, "I know, I'll tell you," I grinned.  
  
"Tell what?" I looked up to see Sirius Black smiling widely at James and I.  
  
"Tell him that Sirius Black is a conceited jerk," I said with a straight face, carrying the ingredients back to Malfoy. Sirius and I have never really got along, well, at one point we did. I mean I've know him just as long as I've known James. And, I've probably been around him just as much as I've been around James, seeing as how they are also best friends. But, we just have a bad history.  
  
Sirius's POV  
  
"What did I do?" I questioned James helplessly, after Mabel had left so fast.  
  
"Well, I think she just doesn't like you," James told me laughing. I looked at James with a hurt face. "It's nothing personal buddy, maybe she's just having a bad day,"   
  
"It's not fair, from now on I'm going to act like a perfect gentleman with her," I decided. "And, it's not why you think, I don't just wanna bed her,"   
  
"Well, I should hope not, for one we're only in fourth year, and if you did that to my best friend, I'd have to castrate you," He told me looking so serious.  
  
"Castrate? Isn't that taking it a step over the line?" I asked him worriedly.  
  
"No, and I bet if I didn't, one of her brothers would," He told me.   
  
"What if I waited till we were a bit older?" I questioned. "Cause, then I mean it can't be as bad?"   
  
"Padfoot, first you have to get her to look at you without glaring, and that may take your whole Hogwarts career for all we know!" James told me laughing.   
  
"Black!" Tassi complained coming back with Lily following. "Both, of us have been waiting for our partners to come back with the ingredients, some time today!"   
  
"We were just on our way," James stepped in, holding up the ingredients.   
  
"Yeah, I can see that," Lily sniped, turning around and walking back to her cauldron with Tassi following.  
  
"I'm not the only one who has to tame a beast," I whispered to James, jabbing him with my elbow. Both laughing we returned to our partners.  
  
*** Hey, if you guys have any opinions on which way the story should go or such, don't be afraid to just tell me! *** 


	4. Adjusting

During the next week the students all adjusted being back at school. They were all getting excited for the first Hogsmeade visit coming up.   
  
"So, May, are you and Dan going to Hogsmeade together?" Lily questioned Mabel, as they walked along to class.  
  
"Yes, he's so sweet he has this perfect date planned for us," Mabel replied grinning.   
  
"Ohh, sounds romantic," Tassi awed.   
  
"What are you doing?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
Mabel stopped walking and looked at Lily, "I really don't know, odd he hasn't told me, he just told me that it was going to be loads of fun,"   
  
"Aren't you curious?" Questioned Lily, "I could never let a boy make plans for ua and not tell me. What if you don't like it?"  
  
"I think it's romantic!" Tassi said, grinning. "I mean the whole point is not knowing."   
  
"It seems a little dodgy to me," Lily replied, biting her lip.  
  
"What's he going to do kill her?" Tassi asked, laughing at the thought.  
  
"I'm glad you find my death so amusing," Mabel told her friend, trying hard to keep a grin off her face. "It should be fun, but I am a tad anxious,"  
  
"Relax, it will be great." Tassi told her as they reached their class, Transfiguration.   
  
"What will be great?" James asked curiously, he was standing with the other Marauders outside the class, waiting for Professor McGonagall.   
  
"Mabel's date with Dan," Tassi replied before thinking twice.   
  
"Date?" James repeated he seemed to be getting too excited. "Our little Mabel has a date?" He grinned.  
  
"Yes, and there is no way you're ruining it again," Mabel replied. He had already ruined one too many of them. During one of her dates in the Summer, he had made her brothers think that Dan only wanted one thing. They had all found Dan and Mabel, and well it wasn't nice.  
  
"Again?" Sirius questioned curiously.   
  
"Yes, this would not be the first time Jamie has tried to interfere with my dates," Mabel answered looking less than pleased.  
  
"What happened?" Peter asked staring at the others.   
  
"Well, I just mentioned to Mabel's brothers that I wasn't sure of Dan's intentions, and well then we all decided it was best if we found out what was going on," James told them with ease.  
  
"Cripes, I can just imagine all three of the Bennett brothers on a rampage," Remus laughed, but stopped after getting a glare from Mabel.  
  
"Let's just say it wasn't pretty," James finished, smiling.  
  
Mabel grabbed her bag, when Ms. McGonagall came and unlocked the door, "That's a nice way of putting it," Heading into the class behind Lily.   
  
"You planning anything?" Sirius asked James curiosity.  
  
Grinned James started his way into class, "I hadn't thought of anything yet,"   
  
Lily's POV  
  
Stupid Potter sat behind me in class and I could just feel him looking at me. If that boy does anything to touch me, ugh! Transfiguration was a hard class for me to concentrate in; unlike any other class I didn't understand it as much. So, it was quite hard to follow. I was actually happy when class was over.   
  
"Yes, my favourite class!" Mabel grinned, walking happily beside me.   
  
"It's lunch May," I told her trying not to laugh.  
  
"Might as well be a class it's the same length," She reasoned, sitting down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Mabel started to pile her plate with food. I really didn't understand how she did it, but she did.   
  
"Whoa, slow down there May," We both looked up to see her brother Blake take a seat next to us, where a couple of his friends were sitting.  
  
"I've told her as well, but she doesn't tend to listen to me," James told him, setting himself down across from me.   
  
"Whatever," Mabel mumbled barely looking up to see the Marauders and Tassi grab seats near them. Lately Tassi had become more of an attachment to the Marauders than anything else, seeing as how she was always with Remus.   
  
"Hey Jay," Blake smiled, as James sat down. The three Bennett brothers were the only ones who I had ever heard call James, Jay. Why, I did not understand.   
  
"Bennett," James grinned, grabbing some food as well.   
  
"Black, Lupin," Blake nodded towards the other two boys acknowledging there presence, but forgetting about Peter.   
  
"Blakey," Sirius replied, taking the spot next to Blake.  
  
"So, you guys excited for this Hogsmeade visit this weekend? I bet you want to go to Zonko's and load up," He guessed, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Right you are, that is top of the to-do list," James declared.  
  
"Lily, what are you doing there?" He asked me. I looked a little startled that the conversation had suddenly turned to me and that the attention of everyone's was on waiting for my answer.   
  
"Hmm, not quite sure, seeing as how Tassi will be with Remus, and well Mabel has a date with Dan, so-"  
  
"Macgregor? May, is that true?" He asked suddenly turning his attention to his sister.   
  
"Yes," She said with her mouthful, not caring at all.   
  
"Oh, well, that's news,"   
  
"Why should it be news, we are going out. So, why weren't we take this opportunity to actually go out?" She questioned confused.   
  
"Ok, well, what are you two up to?" Blake then questioned her.   
  
"Yeah, I am a bit curious myself," James added, grinning at Mabel.   
  
"Well, it beats me," She told them, pushing away her plate. "He won't even let me know, it's a surprise," Getting up, she grinned at us all before leaving the hall.   
  
"Surprise?" James repeated, "That doesn't sound good,"  
  
"That's what I said," I told them. Ok, why did I just agree with Potter? "I mean, but if Mabel's okay with it, than we should be too," I told them getting up and leaving just as Mabel did.  
  
James's POV  
  
Did Lily just kind of agree with me? Maybe I am making an improvement. However she did call me Potter.   
  
"Hey, you're kind of quiet today," I told Sirius who seemed to be brooding over his food. "What's the matter?" I questioned.  
  
"Nothing," He mumbled, "I forgot to do some homework for next class, so I better go," And, with that he got up and left. Blake and I both watched dumbfounded as Sirius left. Nobody else was really watching. Tassi and Remus were talking together. And, Peter had left around the same time as Lily, but no one had really noticed.   
  
"Is it just me, or do people walk out a lot here?" Blake asked, looking at me. "I mean Mabel I can expect, but everyone else?"  
  
"Beats me, something is up with Sirius," I said puzzled.  
  
"Besides his liking for Mabel?" Blake asked. I looked over at him shocked. How did he know? I only found out like last week. "We talked about it already," He told me, answering the question in my head.  
  
"What do you think?" I questioned him.  
  
"You mean about it?" I nodded, "Well, I really think that that Dan is a scumbag, and Sirius is almost family y'know? Just as long as he knows not to mess with her,"   
  
"Oh, he wouldn't," I assured him.   
  
Sirius's POV  
  
My problem is what? I mean I've never been this weirdly attached before. Yes, this is a problem, quite a problem.   
  
"Black," Looking around I noticed Laurel a blonde from Hufflepuff, walking my way.  
  
"Ms. Alexander?" She and I were previously acquainted, if you know what I mean…   
  
"I haven't had a good snog all summer," She said in what was supposed to be a seducing voice, but after knowing her it wasn't. In fact, it made me want to take a step back.   
  
"Oh, well, that's a terrible shame," I told her smirking.   
  
"Can you help?" She asked, with what was to be a cute pout, but which really was the most annoying thing ever. Before I had a chance to politely turn down the offer, she had already begun kissing me. And, well I am not one to push away a girl snogging me.   
  
"Black, it didn't take you long to get back in the saddle," A familiar voice said, breaking away from Laurel, I looked to see Mabel standing firmly in the middle of the hall. "Don't stop on my account," She bit, when we had turned and faced her.   
  
"Why do you care who Sirius snoggs you have Macgregor!" Laurel almost shouted. "And, wouldn't he like to know if you were here wondering about Black,"   
  
"Laurel," I breathed. That wasn't quite what I wanted to shout at her.   
  
"No, Dan has the right to know about things like this," She stated, glaring at Mabel.   
  
"Dan won't care whether or not I'm talking to Black; he understands that we're friends, because of Jamie!" She said defending herself. Friends? She thought of me as a friend?   
  
Friend?" I repeated dumbly.   
  
"Oh stuff it Black," She snapped, giving me a look, before looking back to Laurel. "And, not only that, but he won't even care what you have to say,"   
  
"We'll see about that," Laurel barked before walking away, leaving us both standing there silently.   
  
Finally Mabel, broke the silence "Sorry, I mean you probably were getting a good snogg and I just ruined it. I only meant for one witty remark, not quite that…"   
  
"Quite, the scene wasn't it," I laughed thinking about Laurel's angry face.  
  
"Oh, Black, I truly am sorry," She repeated. I grinned, hell, I could careless about Laurel, but I shouldn't let Mabel know that.  
  
"Just call me Sirius and we're fine," I told her. She looked at me, and smiled.  
  
"Alright, Sirius" 


End file.
